Five Night's at Freddy's: Reactivated
by Rainb0wKitten
Summary: Andrew is a young man just trying to find a job to pay his rent for the apartment he is living in. After finding the ad for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, he signs ups for the job. When he arrives he gets more than he bargained for. Soon enough, he starts to have flash backs of the place and hallucinations throughout the day. This story is about a survivor of Five Nights at Freddy's.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be gone for long periods of time, so I'm so sorry if I leave you on a cliff hanger.**

**I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S! **

Well... hello there... My name is Andrew... a-and... I've worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was just one of those places where kids could have fun. It also had... animatronics... They... they... they weren't normal. Those 4 animatronics were alive... they walked... and they wanted me. This is the story of my days at the pizzeria...

I quickly strutted down the sidewalk, looking at all the buildings around me. Just like any young adult, I owned an apartment building. Well, I also had trouble paying the bills.

As I made my way to my apartment building, I pulled out a newspaper from my backpack, that I usually carried with me everyday. It was hard for me to find a job. Every job I tried to apply for, rejected me. They didn't think I had enough experience. Well, duh! I'm only 19... Anyway, at first glance, the ad for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria showed up. I perked up. This looked like an easy job. It was just guard duty, and I would get paid $120 a week!

The moment I entered my apartment, I snapped out my phone and dialed the number. After about what about an hour on the phone, the man said that he wanted to see me tomorrow.

Just like a teenage girl, I freaked out as if I had seen my favorite boy band. What made my spirits suddenly plummet was... the landlord. He was at my door and scared the shit out of me. With a sigh, I made my way to the door and swiftly opened it up, facing a gruff looking man.

**"H-Hey..."** My hand went to the back of my head to scratch it nervously.

**"You haven't paid rent in about 4 days. If you don't pay it in a week, you're outta here." **With that, he instantly left, leaving me staring out at the wall across from me. I was pretty shaken up about that, and the ad in the newspaper was already wiped out about the rent thing.

With a loud groan, I flopped down onto my couch. It was pretty banged up and looked like a dog had it for dinner. My small TV stood in front of it, though, i barely turned it on, since it was just an old TV with nothing good to watch.

I looked at the clocked on the wall, watching the second hand tick... tick... tick. It would take hours for me to get to my job. Once again, I let out a groan and turned over on my ripped up couch, pulling a small blanket over my body. My eyes stared at the couch cushions as I thought about my new job.

A few minutes after I adjusted my blanket, my eyes slowly shut, and I was taken over by sleep.

**Sorry about this short chapter/intro. I know it seemed rushed but I had to go to the store and stuff. SORRY LULZ**

**-Rainbow**


	2. Day 1 (Part 1)

I was awaken by the sound of an alarm clock. I had completely forgotten about my job and quickly pushed myself up.

It was only 7:00 and the person on the phone said they would like to see me around that time. Though, I was also quite scared. They could have rejected me while taking background check, or something around those things. Would I want that? No... So I tried to muster up and courage I had in me, scraping at any parts of courage that I could find.

After what seemed like a year of sitting on my couch and staring at the wall, I finally straightened up and walked over to my back pack. I stared at it. For some reason, I felt like I was going to soon be torn away from the pack. It as literally like my only friend. Sighing, I picked up the bag and slung it around one of my shoulders, going out the door as I did.

I quickly went down into the exit and entrance. Hey, I know I was broke, but that didn't mean I didn't have a car... well... at least a GOOD car...

When I had reached the road where all the cars were parked, I looked around for mine. It wasn't really that hard to find. A car with a chipped paint job, sort of broken down, and a bunch of dents with a broken side mirror. It really wasn't that hard to find out of the crowd of healthy looking cars.

Finally, I had found my car. I fumbled for the keys, which was in the pocket of my jeans. When I finally reached the keys, I swiped them out, unlocking the car. The car chirped twice before unlocking. I reached for the rusting door handle and pulled the door open. The inside of the car wasn't really as different as the outside. It was also all mangled and torn apart.

I thrust the car key in the ignition and turned it. The car coughed and sputtered quite a bit before coming to life. Unlike other cars, you couldn't even hear the engine roar with life.

Letting out a nervous sigh, I looked behind me at the road, making sure there was no people or other cars. When I had made sure there was nothing, I put the car in reverse and backed up, heading towards, what I thought would be an easy job...

* * *

><p>After a long time of waiting in traffic, I had made it. It was now 7:31.<p>

I reached for the door handle on my side and pushed the door open, slamming the door closed behind me. There were only a few cars parked in the parking lot, all of them looking in better shape than mine...

Without hesitation, my head looked up at the sign and then at the building, examining it closely. It wasn't that big of a building and it didn't look dangerous in any way at all. Well... at least that's what I thought at a first glance.

When my hand went to open the door, a satisfied family came bounding out, acting as if I were invisible. I took a quick glance behind me to look at them. They all seemed pleased, especially the little kid holding his mother's hand. A slight grin tug at my lips, but I quickly pulled myself away from the family, putting on a serious face.

As I pushed the door opened, the first sight I saw was the animatronics... All three of them lined up on the stage. They looked real creepy. Almost lifelike to be exact. I tried to ignore them as I cleared by throat, heading up to a worker, who was cleaning one of the tables.

**"Uh... Do you know where the manager is?"** My voice lowered in volume as I ended the sentence. I fiddled with my hands a bit as I waited for his answer.

Without a word, he jutted his finger behind him, pointing at a man who was literally watching the move of every single worker. I attempted a smile as I left the guy to his work, approaching the man that was staring at all the workers.

**"Hey, it's me... Andrew."** Once again, my fingers started to go on, doing their own thing.

The man put a look of confusion on his face before straightening it out. **"OH! You! Yes, that's right... Follow me if you will!" **

I let out a large breath as I followed the so called manager. Well, you could say I was like a lost child. Trying to find my out with some stranger that was trying to help me. He led me into a small, compact, room. It was apparently the security room.

He gave me a smile and handed me a tie and hat that said security on the front. I looked at the things and then at him. That was all? Really? No background check, no experience, no health check or stuff like that?

**"Erm... Thanks?"** The two items danced around in my hands as I heard him leave the room. Well, I had no other choice... So I put both of them on, putting on the hat first and then tying the tie around my neck... even though it was kinda useless.

My hand instantly pulled up the sleeve on my right arm to look at my watch. It was only 8:00... My shift was 4 hours away! I went and sat down in the wheeled chair that was in the middle of the room, taking a look at everything in the small security room. There were a few monitors on the table in front of me. A... cupcake with eyes... A fan that was on, making a small whirring sound. A small tablet, that was for the cameras. On the wall, there was a poster with the three animatronics that said the word, 'CELEBRATE', on the top. A few kid's drawings also hung up on the wall.

Sighing, I took a look at the camera, testing it out while I waited for the time to pass. The first camera I looked at was by the stage. Those animatronics were creepy as hell! I didn't see how the kids would even like those robots...

With a disgusted face, I turned off the tablet and leaned back in the chair. The time was already 8:47. Apparently time went by quick when I was to busy looking at stuff. Since this was the case, I started to mess around with the buttons that were on both sides of me. One was for the door and the other was for a light. The large metal door started to bang as I pressed the door button over and over again. It was actually pretty amusing. For some odd reason...

Finally, I stopped and sat back in the chair once more, waiting for the time to pass.

* * *

><p>When I went to go check my watch, it was now 12:00. The manager had told me that they were gonna leave and now I was the only one. Sitting in the small room of the desolate building. Right when I went to go pull my sleeve back up, the phone rang. I instantly jerked my head up and reached for the phone. After a few rings, I finally got to press the button and a person started to talk. It was apparently not right now... but probably recorded.<p>

_"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"__

My eyebrow went up at his remark. A bit overwhelming? Nothing to worry about? Jeez, it's not like anybody was gonna hurt me!

_"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."__

Those last few sentences made me perk up. OK... Maybe this job had some dangers to it...

_"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."__

I sat there in my seat remembering those three animtronics I had seen in those cameras.

Quirky? What in the hell did he mean by that?

_"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"__

My eyes widened as he started this part. Those robots were alive? I was also wondering what had happened in, 'The Bite of '87'. Well, it sure sounded horrible and made me curl up into a ball of some sort.

_"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."__

I sat there, staring at phone, my ball now getting more rounder as I hugged my legs.

You may be wondering why I didn't completely freak out and run. I'm wondering why as well.

_"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."__

After that, 'chat', I sat there, shivering. Slowly, I came out of the ball and picked up the tablet with a shaky hand. When I went to go check on the camera for the stage... The bunny wasn't there...

* * *

><p><strong>Credit to the Five Nights at Freddy's wiki for the phone guy dialogue. <strong>

**-Rainbow**


End file.
